Escapista
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Te perseguire hasta donde vayas, puedes escapar, pero no esconderte de mi amor. Algo AU, Mpreg, Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Masashi Kishimoto…

Pues si por mi fuera ya por lo menos habría un _Hokage_ Uchiha. Será prólogo de otro _fic_, pero este tendrá por lo menos dos capítulos.

**Escapista**

**Por Tlacuilo**

_**A nightingale in a golden cage**_

_**That's me locked inside reality's maze**_

_**Can't someone make my heavy heart light?**_

_**It all starts with a lullaby**_

_**Un ruiseñor en una jaula de oro**_

_**Ese soy yo encerrado dentro de la realidad de este laberinto**_

_**¿No puede alguien hacer que mi pesado corazón se ilumine?**_

_**Todo empieza con una canción de cuna**_

**The Escapist Nightwish.**

Madara tendió la mano y Hashirama la apretó con gusto, pues ese gesto significaba no más muertes y un futuro para las nuevas generaciones y el inició de lo que ellos dos soñaron desde que eran niños.

000

Parados frente a un inmenso valle, Hashirama escuchó a su amigo sobre lo que sería la aldea donde los Uchiha y los Senjū tendrían su hogar:

–La aldea oculta de la hoja –susurró el de cabello alborotado.

–Me agrada.

No fue fácil ni cuestión de un par de días; se llevó esfuerzo y tiempo de ambos clanes. Cuando Konoha estuvo de pie, Hashirama fue escogido como líder.

El cabello negro se mecía con el viento, mientras Madara escuchaba las razones que los aldeanos tuvieron para escoger a Hashirama

–No necesitas convencerme, sé que eres la mejor opción.

–Pero…

–No lloriquees y mejor demuestra que serás un buen _Hokage_ –sonrió de lado el Uchiha.

El Senjū asintió y sin que el Uchiha lo notara siguió observándolo. No era algo común, pero sabía que existían personas que se veían atraídas por su mismo sexo, sin embargo y no era justificación –en su opinión– él solo le atraía Madara. La fuerza, principios y carácter del de cabello alborotado lo habían ido atando desde que siendo niños se conocieron, pero nunca hizo o dijo nada que le demostrara al Uchiha que sentía algo más que amistad por él, temiendo que esa amistad y lazo que los unían se quebraran.

000

No deseaba aceptarlo, pero las señales estaba ahí y él no podía pasarlas por alto, su clan estaba siendo exiliado dentro de los mismo límites de Konoha. Enfrentar a Hashirama era la opción más viable, pero no deseaba que este le pusiera excusas que lo convencieran. Era el protector de su clan y tenía que velar por este –aunque no se lo pidieran.

Madara cayó en el balcón y no pasó mucho tiempo para que viera la capa blanca aparecer por una de las ventanas:

–¡Madara!

El Uchiha negó mentalmente, Hashirama era un adulto y seguía teniendo esas actitudes de niño, emocionándose cuando lo veía.

–Hashirama…

–¿Qué te trae por aquí?

–Vine a felicitarte por tu futura boda.

–…

El Senjū quiso sonreír como siempre, pero la mueca que hizo no llegó a parecer sonrisa. Madara se cruzó de brazos.

–No pongas esa cara Mito es muy hermosa.

–¿Te parece? –frunció el ceño, el de cabello lacio.

–Si.

–¿Nada más a eso venías? –dijo un poco cortante Hashirama.

–No, de hecho no vengo a eso.

La sonrisa brilló de nuevo en el _Shodai_.

–¿Entonces?

–Las cosas no están marchando como esperaba.

–No entiendo.

–Nuestro barrio situado en la orilla más alejada, los puestos de mando no nos pertenecen, mi clan se está volviendo los subordinados de los Senjū y los otros clanes.

–Siempre ese fue tu problema, ver las cosas negativamente. Los Uchiha son unos de los mejores guerreros y se les asignan misiones de rangos altos porque confiamos en su capacidad.

–No me vengas con eso. Yo sé que somos el _Sensō no Ichizoku_, pero eso no justifica que nos tomes como mercenarios.

–Nunca lo he hecho y todos cooperamos con las misiones.

–Hashirama no ves lo que sucede bajo tu mando.

–Pues si no lo veo como aseguras, ya tendrás tiempo de componerlos cuando seas el _Nidaime_.

–Eso aún no está decidido.

–Yo lo creo, estoy seguro, lo mereces.

–Eres él único que lo cree así.

–Lo serás y veras que nada de lo que te imaginas es verdad.

–No soy tonto Hashirama.

–Nunca lo creí –sonrió el Primero.

Madara descruzó los brazos y estaba preparado para irse cuando escuchó la pregunta de Hashirama:

–¿Esta bien que me case ya?

–Lo está, si hay algo de beneficio.

–¿Tú lo harías?

Madara se encogió de hombros sin responder y desapareció en una bola de humo.

000

Hashirama escuchó la opinión de Tobirama, y estuvo de acuerdo en gran parte de ella, sin embargo seguía sintiendo que estaba cometiendo una traición y temiendo las consecuencias, más personales que para la aldea, por primera vez deseaba ser egoísta y permitirse pensar en lo que él deseaba y no en lo que Konoha necesitaba, convenciéndose de que esa idea de la creación de Konoha, fue concebida entre ambos: Madara y él y sería muy injusto despojar de lo que por derecho le pertenecía a este.

–Que decida la aldea.

–Pero ellos consideraran tu opinión.

–¿Quieres la verdadera o la que todos esperan?

–Que decida tu sentido común.

–Madara es tan capaz de ser _Hokage_ como el mejor candidato.

–Pero la gente con confía en él.

–¡¿No confía en él?! Pero están viviendo en una aldea que el creó junto conmigo.

–Te dije que apelaras a tu sentido común y no a tus sentimientos personales.

–…

Fuera de la oficina Madara se retiró. La decisión estaba tomada y no es como si de verdad estuviese esperando que le dieran el puesto de _Hokage,_ no con todas esas jugadas que los Senjū estaban haciendo para aislar a los Uchiha. Llegó hasta el barrio Uchiha y llamó a una reunión, exponiendo sus ideas y conclusiones… No fue escuchado.

000

El _Hokage_ agarró fuertemente del brazo al Uchiha y este se soltó y sacó un _kunai_.

–¡¿Me atacarías?! –preguntó asombrado Hashirama.

–Si quieres detenerme.

–Entonces si no hay otra solución combatiré, pues no te perderé.

–Eso no lo decides tú.

–Lo decido yo si es necesario. Dame una oportunidad… quédate conmigo… a mi lado…

–… Con mi clan siendo parias…

–Ellos no te han apoyado. Yo si lo hare quédate aquí en nuestra aldea… sé mi… compañero de vida.

–No entiendo.

–Aseguran que debo hacer sacrificios como _Hokage_, pero me pregunto ¿cómo es que se puede liderar sin corazón?... y no es posible.

–…

–Madara… no te vayas….

–Nuestras ideas ya no son las mismas. Ahora nuestros caminos deben separarse. Y si se llegan a cruzar de nuevo, serás mi enemigo.

–Para que hicimos esto si las cosas seguirán igual.

–Lo hiciste por tu gente.

–Por nuestra gente.

–Eso es odioso Hashirama, que pretendas siempre que ignoras lo que sucede a tu alrededor.

–Solo quiero ser un buen _Hokage_ como me pediste.

–Bueno, más no ciego.

Madara se giró y caminó:

–No me sigas ni mandes a nadie a hacerlo, no si no quieres perder gente inútilmente.

–Estás escapando.

–Puede llamarlo como quieras, simplemente este nunca fue mi hogar, es como una jaula en donde pretendiste encerrarme.

–¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no puedes estar bien viviendo en nuestra aldea como todo tu clan?!

–…

Hashirama vio como Madara se alejaba y con este se iba parte de él, _¡¿pero de verdad deseaba perderlo?! ¡No!_, se dijo. La mano de madera detuvo al Uchiha y este al no esperarlo lo esquivó por poco y se giró con el _Sharingan_ brillando en los ojos.

–Vaya así que combatirás de verdad.

–No dejare que te vayas y te conviertas en mi enemigo, eso no podrían soportarlo.

–Es extraño que lo digas, si estás muy tranquilo sabiendo que no soy estimado o respetado en la aldea. Desde que fuiste elegido como _Hokage_, incluso has hecho todo lo posible por que no te vean cerca del _rencoroso Uchiha_. Mira Hashirama no deseo pelear en este momento, pero prometo que regresare y te enfrentare si es lo que quieres, ve con tu hermano que seguro te espera para formalizar tu compromiso, ya ves que es experto en manejar tu vida.

–Si lo que deseas es respeto, esto no ayudara.

–Claro que no, pero tal vez si sienten mi fuerza, sí.

Madara activó el _Ametarasu_ y quemó la madera que le impedía dar un paso y desapareció sin darle tiempo al _Shodai_ de reaccionar.

000

Fueron meses en los que el entrenamiento se llevó su tiempo y esfuerzo, y cuando sentía que avanzaba más, algo lo distraía…

–¿De nuevo? No tienes a alguien más a quien molestar.

–Tú lo llamas molestia, yo lo llamo vigilancia.

–El _Shodai_ debe tener mucho tiempo libre para mandar clones a vigilarme.

–Para ti siempre tengo tiempo.

–Y suerte, pero ya no podrás seguirme…

–Así te ocultes seguro que te encontrare.

–Eso ha sido porque yo lo he permitido, para ver hasta dónde llega tu acoso.

–¡¿Acoso?! –preguntó genuinamente curioso el clon de Hashirama, deseando que Madara hubiese notado su nada normal obsesión con su persona.

–Ya lo creo, ningún otro criminal ha de ser perseguido como yo por el mismísimo _Hokage_.

–Oh…

Madara se colocó la parte de arriba de su ropa –la que se había quitado para entrenar mejor– y se dispuso a desparecer para no seguir con esa insulsa conversación.

–Ya me veras… pronto, a ver si te alegras.

El clon vio desaparecer al Uchiha y él lo hizo también.

000

Hashirama sonrió más por compromiso que por tener ganas, a veces su puesto le pesaba cual capa de hierro al tener que sonreír aunque estuviese muriendo por dentro. Observó a la mujer de cabellos rojos, Mito era hermosa, sin embargo no sentía nada más que admiración por ella. La alianza debía darse por la estrecha unión entre la aldea del remolino y Konoha, más Hashirama se preguntaba si debía casarse para que todos los involucrados creyeran en tal trato.

Sintió las memorias de su clon unirse a las suyas y no pudo evitar que su rostro adquiriera un gesto sombrío, para los consejeros de Konoha –incluido Tobirama– y los embajadores Uzumaki, pasó desapercibido, pero para los ojos femeninos no. La reunión concluyó y en un movimiento que nadie esperaba, Mito pidió al _Shodai_ que le mostrara la aldea. Si bien llevaban acompañantes, estos se quedaron a cierta distancia que les dio un poco de privacidad.

–Esta es nuestra academia _shinobi_, apenas estamos construyéndola, pero ya está activa, espero que pronto terminemos los arreglos…

–Son tantas las cosas que han instaurado en Konoha que entiendo por qué las otras aldeas han seguido su ejemplo y todo gracias a que usted tuvo la idea y la fuerza para llevarla a cabo.

–No lo hice solo.

–Si he visto que sus conejeros y su hermano le han ayudado mucho y…

–No hablo de ellos –cortó el Senjū– Madara Uchiha fue el otro fundador de Konoha. –La mujer pelirroja vio el semblante del hombre que caminaba a su lado y como este se iba transformando– Él y yo nos conocimos cuando éramos niños y estábamos en bando diferentes, confió en mí y yo en él. Tuvimos que dejar nuestra amistad por la presión de nuestros clanes, más cuando crecimos nos convertimos en líderes, el enfrentamiento era ineludible más cuando este pasó, Madara creyó de nuevo en mí y aceptó una alianza. Y ese sueño que tuvimos justo de niños se convirtió en esto…

El relato terminó y Mito pudo ver como la pérdida de su amigo le pesaba al _Shodai_.

–Seguro que él recordara también y volverá.

–Antes viene a destruir Konoha que ceder y regresar.

–Me gustaría conocerlo…

–No le agradara.

–¿Por qué está tan seguro?

–Por qué él es tan diferente a todos aquí que casi nadie puede entenderlo. Yo antes lo hacía…

–¿Hacía?

–Sí, hubo un momento en que perdí contacto con él a pesar de que aun vivía en Konoha… era mejor para los demás que eso sucediera…

–Debió sentirse solo.

–…

–Por qué no lo invita a regresar de nuevo, incluso yo le ayudare a convencerlo.

Hashirama miró a la mujer pelirroja y respondió:

–Mi egoísmo no me permitiría querer que regrese, si usted sigue formando parte de mi fututo.

La mujer se sonrojó sintiendo que esas frases las había dicho por sentir celos por ella, más el _Senjū_ siguió con su explicación de las cosas de la aldea dando de ese modo por zanjado el tema.

000

Madara llegó hasta las cascadas y se dispuso a observar cuál sería su estrategia a seguir, pues planeó varias para los diferentes escenarios. Los guardias lo encontraron hincado y viendo hacia la aldea:

–¡No te muevas!

–No lo hago –respondió tranquilamente.

Los dos shinobis lo rodearon viendo con sospecha que este ni se movía.

–Tu nombre y la intención de tu visita.

–Madara Uchiha y vengo a destruir Konoha.

–…

–…

Los _shinobis_ sonrieron cómplices.

–Claro y tú solo.

El Uchiha se preguntó se debía matarlos o solo herirlos, pero de que tenía que callarlo, tenía… El par de hombres cayó sin que hubiesen visto las manos de Uchiha moverse. El de cabello alborotado, se levantó y brincó hasta llegar al otro lado de la cascada e inició su camino a la aldea. Estaba consciente de que no llegaría a esta sin que alguien saliera a detenerlo y deseó que fuese Tobirama a quien no soportaba y deseaba enfrentar…

–Madara…

_«¡Maldita sea!»_, pensó no quería ver a Hashirama.

–¿Qué acaso no tienen _shinobis_ en Konoha que el mismo _Hokage_ sale a recibir a los enemigos? –dijo burlón el Uchiha.

–Fue una decisión mía.

–Eso es para celebrar ¿y cómo te sentiste?

–¿Qué?

–Al tomar tú una decisión.

–…

Madara aprovechó la confusión de Hashirama y se lanzó a golpearlo usando un _taijutsu_ muy fuerte. Hashirama se defendió con igual fuerza. Los golpes hacían cimbrar la tierra y ocasionaban daños excesivos en el terreno. Madara sacó un _kunai_ y se lanzó con este al cuello de _Shodai_ usando su _Sharingan_…

–_Tsukuyomi_…

El clon desapareció y el verdadero atacó por detrás al Uchiha tomándolo del cuello y haciendo que su cuerpos estuviesen luchando en roce constante. Hashirama no pudo reprimirlo y Madara lo notó…

–¡Por _Enma-sama_! ¡¿Qué te pasa pervertido?! ¡¿Te causa placer combatir?!

Hashirama sintió su rostro enrojecer y la… erección desapareció, al mismo tiempo que sentía la mirada de molestia de Madara.

–¿Esa es una nueva técnica? Por qué es buena, fue tan desagradable que me impidió pensar y actuar.

El Uchiha notó que el color rojo se extendió hasta la orejas el Senjū y se rio. El de cabello lacio alzó la mirada, pues a pesar de que no era la mejor manera de decirlo no quiso dejar pasar la oportunidad, porque su boda estaba a tres días de distancia.

–No es una nueva técnica, pero tener tu cuerpo tan cerca, provocó esa reacción.

–…

–Te lo pedí, te lo dije y no entendiste, quiero que estés conmigo que seas mi compañero… que seas mío…

–…

–Si no lo eres, no aceptare a nadie más, me importa un rábano los tratados…

–Ah que daría por que te escucharan hablar así –comentó divertido Madara–, pero como estamos solos por eso tienes el valor de…

–Si quieres que se lo diga al consejo, a los Uzumaki, a Tobirama ¡a la maldita aldea entera!.. Se los diré.

–Tienes una esposa…

–No la hay, aun no.

–Ambos somos varones y… yo no te veo de ese modo.

–Eso no lo sabes.

–Creo tener edad y experiencia para estar seguro en algo como eso.

–Yo lo acepte al recordar la historia que hemos tenido, la unión que hubo entre los dos…

–Amistad, Hashirama.

–No solo eso. Acepta que nuestras ideas, que no nos matáramos siendo de clanes en guerra, que el sueño que creamos fuera hecho realidad, demuestra una unión más fuerte…

Madara se giró, pues sintió que parte de los que decía Hashirama tenía razón. El Senjū vio el gesto del Uchiha y se atrevió para acercarse:

–Acéptalo… acéptame…

Mas el de cabello alborotado se alejó y lo miró con las aspas girando en sus ojos:

–Buena estrategia, pero no caeré. _Te creo, aceptó y regreso a Konoha a ver como lideras y permites que los Uchiha sean exiliados_.

–Si estás conmigo serás mi consejero y con eso llevaremos a Konoha a lo que deseamos hace tiempo.

–Ese puesto ya lo tiene Tobirama y lo ha hecho bien haciendo tratos a cambio de ti.

–Te molesta tanto eso, pues acepta y serás tú el que decida conmigo.

–No lo creo, mi idea es mejor y no tengo que… arriesgar mi trasero…

–… Eres un idiota necio.

Madara ya no respondió pues estaba invocando el _Susanoo_. La pela fue corta, pues la furia de Hashirama por ser rechazado superó su amor y temor de herir al Uchiha. Madara herido tuvo que abandonar el combate no sin la satisfacción de no dejar en mejores condiciones al _Shodai_.

000

El color rojo cubrió de repente el rostro del _Hokage_ y los presentes consideraron que era la vergüenza de haber rechazado ese matrimonio que uniría a las dos aldeas, sin embargo solo el _Shodai_ sabía que ese color en el rostro era otra tomadura de pelo de Madara, pues _casualmente_ cada uno de los clones que mandó a seguirlo siempre lo encontraban y este se las arreglaba para mostrar su cuerpo perfecto con poca ropa que lo cubriera. Por su parte el Uchiha notó la primera vez que esa técnica funcionaba y de ese modo los clones no lo molestaban mucho tiempo, pues no duraban.

En opinión del Uchiha si Hashirama sentía… _eso_ por él, debería de haberlo dejado hacer lo que deseaba y no oponerse a su plan… ¿o no? Y como eso no sucedió, un justo castigo era dejar al _Shodai_ en ridículo.

Por eso cuando dos semanas más tarde los clones del Senjū ya no lograron localizar a Madara, el _Shodai_ supo que algo andaba mal y que el Uchiha estaba planeando algo de nuevo.

Tobirama llegó hasta donde su hermano miraba la aldea, desde su lugar preferido para vigilar –la gran montaña.

–¿Que sucede?

–¿Por qué?

–No has estado muy activo últimamente.

–Pienso en cómo hacer que las otras aldeas cooperen.

–Una alianza. Sin recurrir a matrimonios que luego rechaces sin dar una explicación.

–Aún piensas en eso, en todo caso tú serias un mejor candidato para… ¡Eso es! Tú te casaras con Mito.

–…

–Vamos a mí no me engañas ella te gustó.

–Me pareció bonita, pero no pensé en nada de eso, pues sería tu esposa.

–Tú lo has dicho sería, pero ya no. Además necesitamos que los Senjū tengan herederos.

–Pues eso también te toca a ti.

–No con la pareja que elegí…

Tobirama miró largamente a su hermano tratando de descifrar por su gesto de que iba esa frase. Solo podía ser si su pareja no pudiera darle hijos, pero eso sería extraño… a menos que...

–… ¡No puede ser! ¡Claro tu obsesión! Seguirlo constantemente pensar todo el tiempo en él… no hay más que ese…

–Si ese Uchiha.

–¡Oh por _Kami_! No es una opción, es imposible y contrario a lo que necesita Konoha.

–No pienso renunciar a él.

–¡¿Entonces renunciaras a Konoha?!

–Es una gran aldea y hay muchos que serían buenos líderes…

–¿Tanto te importa?

–Él ha sido parte de mi vida desde que éramos niños y esto es también gracias a él.

–Pues lo dejó sin mira atrás.

–Lo dejó o lo obligaron a hacerlo, no soy tonto Tobirama, pero escucha un consejo, no moleste a los tigres dormidos que si despiertan no podrás salir ileso de su mordida, y los Uchiha están dormidos, pero no muertos.

–Por eso hay que mantenerlos dormidos querido hermano y estoy dispuesto a cantar una nana.

–¿Cómo?

–¿A quién pondrías como vigilantes de _shinobis_ que pueden ser armas mortales?

–A los más fuertes… Los Uchiha.

–Un grupo de seguridad en Konoha.

–Ya veo, sin embargo eso no será duradero.

–Eso no podemos saberlo… No puedes irte.

–Eso no depende de mí.

–No asegurabas que hiciste todo eso por las nuevas generaciones y ahora los abandonaras.

–Si me voy, también les ayudó.

–No veo como…

–Estaré cerca de Madara, si no me acepta de todos modos no me alejare de él.

–Como si fuese su centinela.

–Algo así.

–Eres mi hermano, la poca familia que me queda y a pesar de lo que crees… me importas, solo espero que no cometas un error.

Tobirama salió de la oficina y Hashirama se sentó suspirando. El _Shodai_ hizo varios clones y los envió de cacería para encontrar a Madara.

000

Madara se levantó sintiendo que un par de costillas estaban rotas, mientras el zorro demoniaco lo veía con burla:

–¡Estúpido humano! ¡¿Por qué creíste que tú solo podrías enfrentarme?! ¡Soy el _Bijū_ más poderoso!

–Por eso precisamente.

El clon vio como el Uchiha trataba de evitar las corrientes de aire que creaba el zorro con tan solo moverse. Corrió hasta los combatientes –si a esa masacre se lo podía llamar pelea– y se posicionó a lado de Madara:

–Aléjate… esto… no es… asunto tuyo…

–Te cuesta respirar ¿verdad?

El de cabello lacio se levantó e hizo una pared de madera que esperaba detuviera al _Bijū_ para que él pudiese revisar a Madara. El _Kyūbi_ se carcajeó y tiró la estructura con un zarpazo:

–¡Insectos!

Pero esa pequeña distracción fue lo que el Uchiha necesitó…

–_Mangekio Sharingan_…

El zorro cayó ante la mirada carmesí y el clon de Hashirama desapareció, pues el verdadero salió corriendo de Konoha tan solo avisando a Tobirama que era hora.

Cansado, pero victorioso el Uchiha mantuvo al zorro a su merced, él se dejó caer y sonrió era hora de destruir Konoha.

000

Tobirama tomó el control de la aldea alegando que su hermano había salido para realizar un tratado.

000

Día y medio que a Hashirama le parecieron más, sentía que Madara lo necesitaba y también debía detener a este de cometer un acto que ya no tendría vuelta atrás y lo llevaría a la oscuridad.

Hashirama llegó a la cañada que el clon había visto, buscando el _chakra_ del Uchiha, lo sintió en una cueva en la cual la entrada era custodiada por un zorro durmiente. Hashirama se dispuso a combatir y avanzó, pero el _Bijū_ no se movió. El _Shodai_ se internó y vio que el fondo de la caverna estaba un poco iluminando. El Senjū avanzó con velocidad esperando que Madara no estuviese muy herido, llegó hasta donde una pequeña fogata alumbraba y calentaba el lugar y vio al Uchiha acostado sobre unas mantas. Hashirama se acercó e hincó. Madara abrió los ojos y suspiró:

–Tendrás que esperar un poco a que me recupere, para cuando lo haga, nos enfrentaremos tú y yo.

–No lo creo…

–¡¿Qué?!

–Ya no tengo intención de combatir contigo.

–¡¿Por qué?!

–¿A qué juegas Madara? sabes lo que siento por ti y he dejado la aldea para estar contigo.

–Pero era tu sueño.

–Nuestro… si no hay con quien compartirlo será un sueño egoísta.

–Los Senjū no lo verán bien.

–Seguramente, pero ellos iniciaron una guerra con lo Uchiha y no me pidieron opinión en eso, ahora quieren que yo pase a la historia y no ven la traición que hice alejándote de lo que era tu derecho, no les importó e incluso lo justifican.

–Y yo seré el malvado.

–Lo eres eso no se puede negar –afirmó Hashirama un poco divertido.

Madara ya no apeló a eso y se recostó:

–Déjame dormir.

–¿Puedo hacerte compañía?

–Ya estás tomándote muchas atribuciones.

–Deje una aldea, mi clan y mi puesto por ti y aun así no me permites ni eso.

–…

Madara se removió y giró el rostro:

–Bien, pero no te acerques mucho porque aún me duelen las costillas.

Hashirama se tendió y coló un brazo debajo de la cabeza del Uchiha, este solo gruñó, pero no se retiró.

Ninguno de los dos hombres supieron cuánto tiempo paso, pero el frio al apagarse la fogata los hizo acercarse más y buscar el calor del otro cuerpo. El Senjū buscó la piel nívea del Uchiha y este demasiado cansado se dejó hacer, cuando los dos estuvieron desnudos Madara abrió los ojos y se quiso alejar…

–Vamos, dime que no ha pensado un poco en esto cuando supiste lo que siento por ti. –expuso Hashirama.

–…

El de cabello lacio se acomodó arriba del Uchiha tratando de no colocar su peso en este y lo besó. Madara aceptó el beso, más no cooperó mucho no dando crédito a lo que estaba aceptando. Hashirama recorrió con las manos el cuerpo de su amigo y ahora amante, sintiendo cada línea y músculos de este, recorrió el torso y bajó a las piernas separándolas.

–Oye como que esa posición no la hemos decido.

–Madara tú no tienes idea y yo… –se sonrojó el Senjū– He estudiado…

–Eres un pervertido…

El de cabello lacio no respondió, en cambio siguió disfrutando de su tan anhelada fantasía hecha realidad. El poseedor del _Sharingan_ sintió la intromisión de los dedos del ex _Hokage_ y se removió:

–Eso es molesto.

–Lo será más si no te preparo.

–…

El Uchiha cometió en error –en su opinión– al bajar la vista y ver lo que sucedía. El miembro hinchando y erguido de Hashirama estaba por entrar en él y si no fuese por el orgullo Uchiha hubiese chillado cual niña al sentir el lacerante dolor que vino después. El movimiento –al principio– no fue agradable para ninguno de los dos, más conforme iba aumentando el placer sobrepasó al dolor. Las penetraciones llevaron al clímax a ambos líderes y sintieron que ese momento está destinado a suceder desde que se conocieron, por supuesto porque ambos tuvieron el valor de aceptar y pelear por eso.

…

Tobirama fue informado en el despacho y salió corriendo por los tejados hasta la entrada de Konoha. Por esta venía caminando muy campante… Hashirama Senjū, el _Hokage_ que nadie había visto por meses, pues… _las negociaciones seguían_. El _Shodai_ se había perdido el matrimonio de Tobirama con Mito Uzumaki y la alianza de ambas aldeas por ello, sin embargo nadie dudó de la importante misión del _Hokage_ al ver a Madara Uchiha a su lado y sin intenciones de combatir.

Tobirama llegó hasta su hermano y lo observó, comentando:

–Ha sido una ausencia larga, pero regresaste y no solo…

–No, Madara es mi compañeros y…

Hashirama se abrió la capa y mostró en bulto de mantas, un bebé de escasos cabello ébanos se removió, pero no despertó

–Nuestro hijo.

Tobirama abrió la boca sin importarle lo gracioso que se veía de ese modo:

–También para mí fue una sorpresa, pero ya ves que los Uchiha no podían permitir que su clan se pierda, así solo quede uno de ellos.

–No sabía… –murmuró el Senjū menor– ¿Una técnica?

–No, genética, pero no todo la tienen. Yo fui afortunado –sonrió orgullos Hashirama.

Tobirama volteó a ver a Madara, más este giró el rostro y un leve sonrojo se extendió por su fas.

–Somos perfectos –dijo llanamente el Uchiha legendario.

–Ahora si no lo dudo –aceptó Tobirama, luego se dirigió a Hashirama– Sigues siendo el _Hokage_.

–¡¿Por qué?!

–Nadie -ni yo- aceptó tu renuncia.

–Bueno, pues por esa parte es bueno que lo sea, de ese modo no tendremos problemas con las _mascotas_ de Madara.

–…

–Los _Bijū_.

–¡¿Qué?! –casi gritó Tobirama.

–¿Crees que mi heredero no me costó?! Los antojos de mi… –el Senjū de cabello negro se quejó por el codazo que Madara le dio– Los conseguimos como regalo para Madara.

Tobirama negó y acompañó a su hermano a la torre que se estaba construyendo para el _Hokage_. Ahí se instalaron y Tobirama y Mito conocieron al pequeño Taiki* que ya estaba despierto y en brazos de su orgulloso padre. Madara en cambió se puso al corriente de lo que había sucedido en ese tiempo en la aldea, ya lidiaría más tarde con su clan que no verían bien que uno de sus más grandes secretos, hubiese sido revelado.

*Taiki (grandes esperanzas) Nombre compuesto: Tai (grande), Ki de 'nozomi' (esperanza, sueño)

Significado: Grandes sueños, grandes esperanzas

Lecturas: Taiki, Daiki, Hiroki


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

Madara caminó con paso firme y sin bajar la cabeza. En el barrio Uchiha lo vieron llegar y notaron que detrás de este iba el _Shodai_ con un bebé en brazos. Madara avanzó hasta el centro del barrio y ahí esperó, se consideraba el líder del clan, sin embargo con su escape ese derecho estaba tambaleante y razonó en seguir el protocolo y no entrar hasta que el permiso le fuese dado.

Los Uchiha más ancianos fueron notificados. Cada uno de ellos –tres– llegó al salón de reuniones del clan.

–Abre ya, Sora –dijo uno de los viejos Uchiha a un joven _shinobi_.

El chico de coleta larga abrió y se quedó en la puerta como guardia. Madara avanzó seguido de Hashirama. Los ancianos esperaron a que estos llegaran; si bien Hashirama era el _Hokage_ dentro del barrio Uchiha debía respeto a las reglas de estos, por lo que como Madara le advirtió, avanzó detrás de él hasta que lo llamara a su lado.

De los tres Uchiha mayores, fue uno el que inició el interrogatorio:

–Regresaste.

–Lo hice.

–Extraña decisión.

–Hubo influencias externas.

–Vemos que las hubo.

–No me justifico.

–No te lo estamos pidiendo.

–Es el _Hokage_.

–Algún día tenía que saberlo, no hay duda, aún si el caso fue… fuera de lo común.

–Su historia juntos… se veía venir –aportó otro de los ancianos.

Madara no objetó, sabiendo que ese interrogatorio era poco invasivo porque era Hashirama el otro padre de Taiki.

Hashirama miró la _conversación_… _No_, se dijo, eso solo era intercambio de palabras, esos Uchiha eran muy… Por eso eran tan buenos _shinobis,_ si nada les movía el cabello. Ahí Madara y los ancianos comentando la huida de este como si del clima se tratase y el nacimiento de su hijo como algo… inevitable.

–_Hokage_… –Llamó uno de los interrogadores– Adelántese. –Hashirama obedeció– Podemos considerar esto una unión entre los Senjū y los Uchiha.

–Pueden considera que Madara tiene más que mi amistad eterna.

–Debe de entender que con esta unión no solo hubo un hijo, si no que ese hijo puede ser mucho más.

Madara intervino:

–¿Hablan de la piedra?

–Hablamos de lo que el _Rikudō Sennin_ escribió.

El Uchiha de cabello alborotado se giró a ver a Hashirama y le pidió a Taiki abrazándolo contra su pecho, un gesto más de protección que de posesión:

–La herencia Senjū y la Uchiha, la herencia de Indra y de Ashura… puede estar en mi hijo, pero también puede que no lo esté…

Expuso Madara deseando que no fuese cierto. Siendo un Uchiha sabía que era el máximo poder si Taiki poseyera el _rinnegan_, pero también que con eso vendrían más problemas y responsabilidades.

–Madara no puedes negar esa posibilidad –trató de convencer uno de los mayores a Madara.

–Y eso significa… Las otras aldeas se sentirán amenazadas, vendrán _shinobis_ de los confines del mundo a probar suerte combatiendo con el poseedor del _rinnegan_ y…

–Madara –llamó Hashirama– Es nuestro hijo y como tal será educado y protegido ¿no es así?

El Uchiha asintió. Ambos habían vivido una guerra y la muerte de muchos seres queridos y a pesar de su fuerza como _shinobis_, temían por el bienestar de su pequeño.

–Es un Uchiha y será parte de este clan.

Sentenció el mayor de los ancianos, con eso aceptaban que Taiki también sería cuidado por el clan en conjunto.

La pareja se retiró y es que aún no se decidía en qué lugar vivirían, pero de que Madara sería el consejero de Hashirama no hubo duda y con eso el clan Uchiha estaba representado en el liderazgo de Konoha. El Senjū caminó hasta la torre y preguntó al Uchiha:

–¿Qué te parece tener nuestro hogar cerca de la torre?, de ese modo no estaríamos muy lejos de Taiki.

–Pero también piensa en las desventajas.

–…

–Como líder de Konoha siempre estarás en la mira de los enemigos y la torre es vulnerable, ahora imagina que tu casa este cerca.

–Oh, tienes razón y por eso creo que tenerte a mi lado, recordándome esas cosas, es lo mejor.

–Lo sé.

Los dos hombres llegaron a la vivienda provisional que les habían preparado en la torre. Madara se acostó en la cama.

–Eso fue difícil.

–… Pues yo los vi muy tranquilos.

–Hashirama debes de aprender a ver más allá de la seriedad Uchiha.

–Supongo. –El _Shodai_ acostó a su hijo en la cuna.

–Se enojara si despierta y no estamos con él.

–Por el momento puede estar sin nosotros, pues deseo estar con mi pareja.

–…

Hashirama retiró la ropa del Uchiha y este ayudó un poco, pero a pesar del tiempo juntos y que el Senjū lo había visto vulnerable y gestando a su hijo, aún sentía un poco de vergüenza de que este lo viera desnudo.

Ambos cuerpo trabajados y bien formados se unieron en un abrazo. El de cabello lacio recorrió la boca de su amante deleitándose con el sabor de este. La mano del Senjū acarició la piel blanca de Madara y se quedó un momento recorriendo con las yemas de los dedos la cicatriz casi invisible en el vientre del Uchiha… cada vez que recordaba que ese hombre fuerte y orgulloso le había dado un hijo, sentía que el universo estaba a su favor y que le habían dado demasiado para ser un simple mortal.

Hashirama bajó hasta donde el falo de su pareja estaba erguido y goteando, y lo envolvió en su boca haciendo que el parco Uchiha gimiera satisfecho. Aun saboreando la semilla de Madara, Hashirama, se colocó entre las piernas de este y estaba por entrar en él…

–No te corras dentro, recuerda que el _jutsu_ sigue activo.

–Oh ¿no puedo?

–No idiota

–Pero…

–Nuestro hijo tiene apenas cuatro meses, no planeó ningún otro.

–Pero los ancianos dijeron que era un Uchiha.

–¿Y?

–¿Y el Senjū?

–Tobirama tendrá muchos. Además estando entre mis piernas no es lugar para discutir eso.

–…

Hashirama olvidó todo cuando recordó donde se encontraba y entró en su amante sintiendo que ese lugar y a lado de Madara era su mundo. El ritmo de las penetraciones fue subiendo y bajando, pues ambos deseaban que ese momento durara y cuándo por fin el clímax los alcanzó no se limitaron en mostrar su disfrute… Grave error, pues Taiki despertó y al no sentir a sus padres cerca, _hizo temblar_ la habitación.

–¡¿Qué pasa?!

–¡Tráelo rápido o hará un terremoto que acabe con esta torre!

Hashirama corrió por su hijo y lo que vio lo dejó frio el _rinnegan_ se formaba en los ojos de su heredero que seguía llorando hasta que el Senjū lo colocó en los brazos de Madara y el bebé sintió la piel y el latido de su padre, con eso se calmó y sus ojos volvieron a ser obsidianas. El Senjū se sentó a lado de Madara y vio al niño que ya estaba viendo todo sin llorar, el de cabello lacio preguntó curioso.

–¿Lo tiene o no lo tiene?

–Lo tiene, si no como hizo temblar todo, si no mal recuerdo a eso se le llama _Shinra tensei_.

–No puede ser Madara, nuestro hijo no puede hacer una técnica como esa sin aprenderla y siendo tan pequeño.

–No digo que sea esa, si no que el movimiento es parecido… No lo sé, pero de que tenemos que educar a este niño, a no ser tan impulsivo, debemos.

–¿Impulsivo?

–Si como los Senjū.

–Pero el berrinche me recordó a los Uchiha.

–…

La conversación terminó con una sonrisa burlona en Hashirama y con Madara llevando a su hijo a la cama.

–Vamos a dormir que mañana tenemos una reunión con Tobirama para que nos ponga al tanto de cómo van a las negociaciones con los otros _Kages_.

–No sabía nada de eso.

–Tobirama no ha podido convencerlos, ya que aseguraban que tú no regresarías y que por eso Konoha se volvería débil ante las divisiones de clanes, sin alguien fuerte para guiarlos.

–¿Irás conmigo?

–…

Calló el Uchiha señalando al bebé que ya dormía. Hashirama fue por unas mantas y los tapó. Los cuerpos desnudos de sus padres le dieron la sensación de bienestar a Taiki y ya no hubo más _rabietas Uchiha con acciones Senjū_.

000

Tobirama colocó los documentos frente a Hashirama y este los leía sosteniéndolos con una mano.

–Hashirama… ¿Por qué Taiki está aquí?

–¿Por qué no? Madara y yo no podemos dejarlo solo.

Madara no agregó nada, pero estaba de acuerdo.

–Contrata una niñera. –sentenció Tobirama.

–… –Hashirama no dio respuesta

El tema fue dejado de lado cuando Madara comentó:

–Iré a las negociaciones.

–¿Y cómo tomaran los otros _Kages_ que hay dos líderes en Konoha?

–No dije que iría como líder, iré como guardaespaldas de Hashirama.

–…

–Se trata de que confíen en nosotros –expuso Tobirama.

–¿Confiar? Eso lobos estaban dispuestos a caer sobre Konoha cuando Hashirama no estaba, es hora de que sepan que él volvió y que no lo hizo solo. –comentó Madara.

–Es eso o mostrarles que tan serio soy en cuanto a que dejen en paz Konoha y a mi familia. –expuso Hashirama.

–Bien, tienen razón. –claudicó Tobirama.

–Ellos deben saber que nuestra fuerza no es poca y más por que cuando se enteren de que Taiki tiene el _rinnegan_ no se quedaran tranquilos. –comentó Hashirama que esperó la reacción de su hermano:

–¡¿Tiene el…?!

–Células Uchiha y células Senjū… igual a _Rinnegan_.

Madara explicó el relato y al concluir, ambos padres preguntaron:

–¿Qué opinas?

–Es como si esta unión estuviese destinada y eso es… extraño, pero aceptemos que si el _Rikudō_ _sennin_ ha heredado su poder en uno de nuestros niños, es porque tiene la confianza de que lo guiaremos bien.

La reunión continuó, pues se pusieron de acuerdo para su encuentro con los otro _Kages_. Hashirama dejó un momento a solas a Madara y a Tobirama y salió por la comida de Taiki.

–No estoy seguro de que hubiese sido tan apegado y cariñoso si los hijos que tuviera fueran de alguien más y no tuyos.

–Los amaría.

–No lo dudo, pero a Taiki no lo deja ni por un segundo.

–Eso es porque lo geste yo, si lo hubiese gestado una mujer, el niño estaría siendo cuidado por su madre lejos del trabajo de Hashirama.

–Buena explicación, pero me quedó con mi teoría; mi hermano ama inmensamente a Taiki, pues lo ve como un milagro y porque es tuyo. No hemos sido los mejores amigos, pero trabajemos para guiar a Hashirama y hacer crecer Konoha

–Una Konoha Uchiha y Senjū.

–No habría Konoha sin Uchiha.

–Lo aceptas.

–Siempre, pero por eso sé que estos no pueden ser guiados por alguien que no los conozca.

–Me agrada la idea de la policía Uchiha, pero por eso mismo el barrio no será el único lugar donde haya centrales.

–Por supuesto.

–Y el terreno de acción no solo abarcara la ciudad si no que hará un grupo especial que vigile a los _shinobis_.

–Y que propones.

–Hombre y mujeres de todos los clanes se podrán unir y de su apariencia no habrá nada que los delate.

–Tienes muchas ideas.

–Igual que tú solo hay que sopesarlas.

Los dos hombres vieron como Hashirama traía al bebé y el biberón de este:

–¿Qué me perdí?

000

La reunión de _Kages_ fue como los dos consejeros lo imaginaban y el trató fue hecho, mas Madara no le agradó mucho que _sus regalos_ fuesen repartidos, pero por dentro sonrió sabiendo que su hijo podía volver a reunir a los _Bijū_ si se lo proponía.

000

Hashirama acostó a Taiki y salió sigilosamente de la habitación para no despertar al bebé, Tobirama aseguraba que Taiki era el vivo retrato de su hermano, más el _Shodai_ ya había comprobado de primera mano que el niño se parecía mucho físicamente a él, pero con el genio de Madara y si era despertado de su siesta… ¡Por Kami aún recordaba como supieron del _rinnegan_!

Ahora con un año Taiki llevaba clases con los Uchiha para controlar el _rinnegan_ anqué solo eran juegos adaptados a un bebé de su edad, el _Shodai_ agradecía que el _rinnegan_ ya no hubiese hecho aparición.

Hashirama dejó al niño y salió buscando a Madara, lo encontró revisando las listas de los candidatos para el nuevo grupo de _shinobis_ de elite:

–Más aspirantes ANBU.

–Si. Muchos Uchiha –comentó satisfecho Madara.

–¿Qué pensabas cuando creaste ese grupo?

–Discreción.

–También en el grupo de cazadores. ¿Te imaginas si hubiesen mandado a los anbu por nosotros?

–Hubiesen muerto.

–…

–Este grupo irá cambiando conforme a las necesidades de la aldea y el _Hokage_. Quiero que ellos se den cuenta de que no hay blanco o negro, si no gris también.

–Vaya.

–¿Taiki está dormido?

–Si.

–Ese mocoso se desvela tanto como su padres, no es bueno, cuando entre a la academia no habrá poder humano que lo levante temprano.

–Bueno, pero cuando sea _Hokage_ habrá quien lo despierte.

–¿_Hokage_? ¿Cómo estás tan seguro que lo será?

–¿Eres el mismo Madara que aseguraba que los Uchiha son perfectos?

–Lo soy, pero si hay alguien más fuerte en la aldea podría ser el _Hokage_ en vez de Taiki.

-¿Otro más fuerte…?

–…

–Madara vamos a dormir, te está haciendo daño la desvelada.

Los dos pelinegros caminaron hasta su habitación donde tenían la cuna de Taiki, pues el niño aun no podía dormir sin ellos y por las noches pedía compartir su cama.

…

Taiki se acomodó su mochila para que su cabello –atado en una media cola– no se aplastara y bajó del sillón de un brinco.

–¡Padre ya estoy listo!

El sonido de pasos apresurados se escucharon en el corredor y Hashirama llegó a donde su hijo de cuatro años se colocaba sus sandalias. El _Shodai_ se iba poniendo la capa.

–De nuevo tarde padre, el _sensei_ te regañara.

–Si el _sensei_ me hubiese despertado cuando se fue, no se me hubiese hecho tarde.

–Lo hizo, pero no despertaste.

–No se tomó el trabajo, pero da la casualidad de que hasta le dio tiempo de desayunar contigo.

Se quejó Hashirama y tomó la mano de su hijo que sonriendo ofreció sus bracitos para que lo cargara.

–¿Por los tejados? –preguntó divertido el _Shodai_.

–¡Si!

Padre e hijo salieron veloces, pues en la academia los esperaba el _sensei_ de Taiki… Madara. Este al verlos negó, pero decidió que esa mañana no deseaba discutir con su esposo. Así que recibió al niño y se despidió de Hashirama:

–Nos vemos en la tarde en la torre, tenemos reunión de clanes.

–¿No llevaras a Taiki al barrio Uchiha para sus clases especiales?

–No, vendrá Sora por él.

–Me voy.

Hashirama se despidió de su hijo de Madara y de… el estómago redondeado de este, un Senjū venía en camino ¿o sería otro Uchiha?

Pensé que serían suficientes dos capítulos, pero las cuentas me salieron mal, pues para llegar al tiempo de Naruto me falta un poco, pero espero no alargarlo mucho.

Muchísimas gracias a:

Alba marina, Hagane Yuuki, kaoryciel94, Lunatica Dark, Sakura-Selene, sakura1402 y Chizuru Uchiha Phantomphive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

Madara se recargó en uno de los árboles, mientras los ancianos y Hashirama guiaban a Taiki hasta la cueva. El Uchiha tenía una buena vista de todo lo que sucedía.

Para espanto de su padre, Taiki se adelantó corriendo hasta la entrada de la cueva y gritó:

–¡¿_Kyūbi_ estás ahí?!

Como si esa hubiese sido una orden, el zorro demonio despertó del sueño en el que Madara lo había sumergido hacia años y buscó la voz que lo llamaba. Se levantó y fue hasta la salida. El enorme zorro asomó la cabeza y miró a la miniatura de humano. Taiki alzó la cabeza y se paró de puntitas, el _rinnegan_ apareció en los ojos del niño y el zorro se puso a la defensiva, pero también le surgió la curiosidad.

–¡¿Quién eres?!

–Taiki.

–¿Me conoces?

–Si… es raro, pero siento que sí.

–Kurama…

–…

–Ese es mi nombre.

–Quiero ser tu amigo.

–Oh… si, eres como él.

–¿Él?

–Hagoromo…

–…

–No importa, nos conoceremos… de nuevo.

Taiki se giró hacia su padre y los viejos Uchiha y sonrió gritando:

–¡Kurama y yo somos amigos!

Hashirama temió que cuando Madara se acercara, el demonio quisiera atacarlo, pero eso no sucedió, pues el _Bijū_ le dijo al niño –solo le hablaba a este:

–Ese Uchiha me puso a dormir.

–Si es mi papá, pero ya no te molestará.

–No me molestó, deseaba descansar… aun lo quiero

El niño miró al zorro y preguntó:

–¿Quieres seguir durmiendo?

–Siendo tan grande mi cansancio dura más –bromeó el _Kyūbi_.

–Pero esta cueva no me gusta para que duermas…

Hashirama se acercó y comentó:

–Podemos sellarlo en alguien.

–¿No le dolerá?

–No, te lo juro.

Caminando con el demonio a su lado –este se encogió un poco– llegaron a Konoha donde se reunió un consejo que decidiría en quien sellar al zorro. Si bien todos sabían que era algo muy importante, también sabían que esa persona debía ser fuerte de voluntad.

–La cuestión es que lo sellemos sin peligro para el contenedor –opinó Hashirama.

–Ni para el zorro –agregó Madara y todos lo vieron con curiosidad– Es importante también ¿no?

El líder de la aldea del remolino, opinó:

–Será un honor que uno de nosotros sea el contendedor, por la amistad que une a las aldeas.

–Sería de gran ayuda –opinó Hashirama.

–Eso dejaría a Konoha sin ningún _Bijū_ en su poder –agregó Madara que de por sí, el que le hubiesen quitado _sus_ _regalos_ lo tenía fastidiado.

Tobirama estaba de acuerdo con el Uchiha, sin embargo también era una buena opción que uno de los del remolino fuese _jinchūriki_, lo que nunca imaginó fue que Mito dijera:

–Yo vivo en Konoha y soy de la aldea del remolino, yo seré la _jinchūriki_.

Los dos Senjū se quedaron estupefactos. Madara miró a la esposa de su cuñado y ella sostuvo la mirada.

–Será agotador tenerlo dentro de ti. –advirtió el Uchiha.

–Lo sé, pero no soy tan débil. Taiki aún es joven, más confió en que su fuerza y habilidades se perfeccionaran y podrá despertarlo y moverlo de mi interior si este quiere estar libre, podrá hacerlo sin que haya problemas ¿O no?

–Lo guiaremos para que sea de ese modo –terminó Madara dando su aceptación a que Mito fuese _jinchūriki_. Pues quienes más calificados para realizar sellos, que los Uzumaki.

Tobirama no estaba de acuerdo con que su esposa fuese _jinchūriki_, pero negarse sería una grosería a ella y al clan de esta.

–Cuando te embaraces el sello se debilitara, pero ya veremos como arreglar eso. –dijo el jefe del clan Uzumaki.

–Oh, pues no pensamos tener más hijos –dijo Mito–, con los gemelos y Natsuki* tenemos las manos llenas.

–Definitivamente –aseguró Tobirama.

–Entonces en dos días lo haremos –terminó Hashirama.

–Mientras que el _Kyūbi_ descanse en las montañas. –opinó Madara.

La reunión se disolvió y cada uno se fue a atender sus ocupaciones. Los días que siguieron para los ciudadanos de Konoha no pudo pasar desapercibido el enorme zorro que se encontraba sobre las montañas, sin embargo el _Shodai_ los tranquilizó haciéndoles notar que el _Bijū_ estaba durmiendo.

Cuando el sellado del zorro demoniaco se llevó a cabo, Taiki estuvo con este hasta que se quedó dormido y acariciando la cabezota, susurró.

–Descansa… amigo…

000

Hashirama vio el reporte del Anbu y se lo mostró a sus consejeros. Madara lo leyó y miró al _shinobi_ que portaba una máscara de gato:

–¿Están seguros?

–Si Uchiha-sama, el _Raikage_ considera que Konoha es una real amenaza para _Kumogakure_ y para las otras aldeas también.

–¿Cuando salieron? –cuestionó Tobirama.

–Esta tarde, según el último informe.

–¿Dejaste a tu compañero para que informara?

–Si lo hice _Hokage-sama_.

Hashirama asintió y dejó que el anbu se retirara. Madara se acercó a la ventana y mencionó:

–Se veía venir.

–¿Cómo es que se enteraron de Taiki y el _rinnegan_? –cuestionó nervioso Hashirama– ¡¿Y por qué atacarnos?! ¡Si tenemos un pacto! ¡Les di al _Hachibi_!

–El miedo es muy peligroso y embota los sentidos. –afirmó Tobirama.

–Taiki tiene el _rinnegan_ porque es nuestro hijo… De Madara y mío; no es como si todos los Uchiha y Senjū pudiesen tener descendientes con _rinnegan._ Les ofrecí la paz y de este modo me responden.

–Hashirama, siempre tomando todo tan personal –comentó Madara.

–¡Es personal, es mi hijo de quien hablan! ¡Él no es un monstruo que destruirá el mundo! Aunque tenga el poder para hacerlo. Y eso que no saben que pronto tendremos otro hijo.

Madara se acercó al Hokage y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de este, quien la tomó y la besó:

–La reencarnación del _Rikudō sannin…_ si hubiese nacido en otra aldea, también yo me preocuparía por lo que esta podría hacer con semejante poder…

–Madara… –interrumpió Hashirama.

–Déjame terminar. Por eso mismo podemos tomar dos caminos: Uno, jurar que Taiki no dominara al mundo ni nada parecido, aunque dudo que algún día puedas convencerlos de eso. Y dos, asegurarnos de dejarles en claro que Konoha es tan fuerte como para no molestarnos en pensar lo que _Kumogakure_ o ninguna otra aldea crea, mostrar la fuerza de la aldea y no solo por tener a Taiki si no por los clanes unidos. Yo me inclinó por la forma dos.

–Pero eso sería contraproducente, no quiero una guerra –afirmó Hashirama.

–Les diste un _Bijū_ y un pacto, y ellos no lo han respetado, no solo eso si no que se han atrevido a enviar tropas para atacar, y como pretexto que tu hijo posee el _rinnegan_. Estoy de acuerdo con Madara la segunda opción es mejor; mostremos al fuerza de Konoha, una muestra que se recuerde por años. Sin embargo solo por una simple escaramuza como las tropas de _Kumogakure_ aproximándose, no es suficiente pretexto.

–Aun no me agrada esa idea. –aseguró Hashirama.

–No seremos tiranos que tengan rendidas a las otras aldeas solo por haber ganado una batalla y demostrar lo que somos… –decía Tobirama.

–¡¿No?! –Preguntó verdaderamente curioso Madara –Los dos Senjū lo miraron con suspicacia, este solo se encogió de hombros– Bueno no puedo negar mi naturaleza.

–Como decía, no seremos tiranos ni les pediremos nada, dejemos que vivan en paz y nosotros así lo haremos, de ese modo ellos y nosotros nos esforzaremos en hacer mejores _shinobis_ y una mejor aldea.

–Puede funcionar, no quiero que mis hijos vivan con la constante zozobra de una guerra –dijo Hashirama– Los tres sabemos lo que eso significa y lo que destruye de un ser humano y su infancia.

–No quiero eso para mis hijos… –murmuró Madara.

Hashirama no agregó nada, sin embargo sabía que Madara pensaba en sus hermanos, sobre todo en Izuna.

–Dejaremos que ellos se acerquen hasta nuestra frontera y ahí los detendremos –expuso Tobirama– Necesito a los mejores de todos los clanes y tus anbus que no estén en servicio –pidió a su hermano.

–Los tendrás y también a los Uchiha, todos en la línea del frente. –dijo Madara.

–No esperaba menos de _Sensō no Ichizoku_. –Tobirama se acomodó el _haori_ y mencionó– Taiki debe de estar ahí.

–¡Es un niño! –se opuso Hashirama.

–Necesitamos que ellos vean lo que puedes hacer. –trataba de convencer Tobirama.

–¡No lo permitiré! –siguió oponiéndose Hashirama.

Madara se acercó a Hashirama y lo levantó de su lugar para sentarse él, pues ya estaba muy cansado.

–Lejos de donde se lleve a cabo el combate y con nosotros a su lado y solo si los ancianos -sus maestros- deciden si está listo.

–Pero Madara, prometimos que la infancia de los niños de Konoha seria tranquila y sin que tuviesen que pelear. –expuso el mayor de los Senjū.

–Y lo será. Taiki no combatirá, solo mostrara algo de su fuerza. –convencía Tobirama.

Hashirama molesto se cruzó de brazos, pero aceptó diciendo:

–Solo si sus _sensei_ lo aprueban.

Tobirama asintió y dejó al matrimonio solo. Madara se recargó en el respaldo de la silla suspirando. Hashirama se acercó a él y se hincó para quedar frente al vientre redondeando de este –que trataba de esconder bajo ropa holgada– y lo abrazó sabiendo que esa caricia solo se reservaba para cuando estaban a solas:

–Tiene cuatro años… la misma edad de algunos de los que vi morir en la guerra. –susurró el _Shodai_.

–Nos tiene a nosotros.

–Y es la posible reencarnación del _Rikudō sennin_, pero eso no evita que me preocupe.

–Entiendo… –Madara se aferró a la orilla del escritorio.

–¡¿Qué pasa?!

–Vaya… otro Uchiha…

–¡¿Qué?!

–Que es un… –El Uchiha se detuvo en su explicación.

–Ya va a nacer. –afirmó el Senjū.

–Este niño no niega pertenecer… al _Sensō no Ichizoku_… pues… quiere ir también… a la… batalla…

–Oye es un Senjū ¡Lo prometiste! –se quejó deprimido el _Shodai_.

–Oh, deja de perder… el tiempo y… vamos al hospital…

Hashirama ayudó al Uchiha a ponerse de pie, sin tratar de cargarlo, pues había aprendido a base de golpes que a Madara no le gustaba verse débil ni estando en _ese estado_. Con paso lento llegaron al hospital donde el Senjū mandó a llamar al médico Uchiha, pues era este el único capaz de hacerse cargo de un parto de varón. Tobirama fue avisado por el anbu personal de Hashirama y fue hasta la academia por Taiki para llevarlo al hospital. El niño estaba tan feliz de la llegada de su hermano o hermana que invocó un tigre de dos cabezas y subiendo en este, junto con su tío, salieron rumbo al hospital.

Los dos Senjū llegaron la sala de espera y notaron que algunos otros Uchiha ya estaban ahí. Mito llegó poco después con Natsuki cargando y los gemelos siguiéndola.

–¿No han salido? –preguntó la pelirroja.

–No.

–¿Puedo entrar tío?

–No Taiki, pero no te preocupes seguro que no tardaran.

Y las palabras de Tobirama se cumplieron, pues poco después salió Hashirama llevando un bultito envuelto en mantas azules.

–Un varón –dijo orgulloso el Senjū mayor.

Taiki corrió ver a su hermano y enseguida lo quiso cargar.

–¿Cómo se llamara padre?

–Ryô** –mencionó el de cabello largo.

–Me gusta –comentó Taiki.

El segundo hijo de los fundadores de Konoha fue pasado de brazos en brazos bajo la vigilante mirada de su _aniki_.

000

Una semana pasó desde el nacimiento de Ryô, sus padres y hermano se preparaban para salir a recibir a las tropas de _Kumogakure_, que si bien estas pensaban que no habían sido descubiertas, un grupo de _shinobis_ de elite junto con el _Shodai,_ su pareja y hermano estaban a punto de encontrarlos para que no lograran ni llegar a la frontera de Konoha.

Hashirama cargó al bebé recién nacido y Taiki fue tomado de la mano por Madara:

–Mito lo cuidara bien –calmó el _Shodai_ a su pareja.

–Sí y se lo agradezco.

El _Hokage_ sabía que su esposo –incluso él mismo– no deseaba dejar a su hijo recién nacido, sin embargo insinuarle a Madara que no fuese con ellos a esa batalla, estaba fuera de discusión si quería seguir viviendo.

Llegaron a la torre y ahí la Uzumaki se encargó de Ryô y vio partir al grupo de _shinobis_.

000

La emboscada fue como lo planearon los de Konoha. El grupo defensor formado en su mayoría por Uchiha en equipo con los Hyūga que detuvieron a los primeros _shinobis_ de _Kumogakure_. Los del _Sharingan_ los dejaban inmovilizados por una ilusión, para que los Hyūga con sus golpes los dejaran fuera de combate.

Los ninjas de elite de _Kumogakure_ –que iban detrás de la primera fila– se unieron y crearon una tormenta con rayos dirigidos a los _shinobis_ de Konoha. Hashirama vio esto y se dispuso a combatir:

–No, la tierra conduce la electricidad –detuvo Madara– Mira.

Señaló a los Uchiha que habían invocado el _Susanoo_ y protegían a los Hyūga. Tobirama le explicó a su sobrino que estaba en brazos de Hashirama.

–Necesitan algo que los proteja de los rayos, el _Susanoo_ no durara mucho y los rayos se están haciendo más fuertes y constantes.

El niño miró al frente y pidió que su padre lo bajara.

–¿Las rocas padre?

–Si eso sería bueno hijo.

Aceptó Hashirama. Un pedazo enorme de roca se fue levantado del suelo y se dirigió hasta donde los ninjas de Konoha estaban –bajo los guerreros del _Susanoo–_ y se colocaron frente a estos cubriéndolos de los rayos que fueron desviados, más cuando los ataques doblaron su cantidad, Taiki fue acercado por sus padres a la distancia suficiente para que los absorbiera.

Los hombres de _Kumogakure_ se quedaron estáticos viendo como sus _jutsu_ eran absorbidos y regresados en su contra. Inmóviles los encontró parte de la cabeza del _Rey del Infierno_ cuando apreció del suelo y al reaccionar, prácticamente salieron huyendo, afortunadamente, pues en ese momento…

–¡Detente Taiki! –Ordenó Madara– Tus _senseis_ han dicho que aún no controlas al _Rey del Infierno_.

–…Lo siento papá…

Hashirama no agregó nada, pero la verdad es que ese poder –igual que el de absorber almas– no le agradaban nada y prefería que su hijo no los utilizara.

–Se fueron –comentó Tobirama.

–Espero que no regresen y que informen al _Raikage_, para que no mande más _shinobis_. –opinó el _Shodai_.

–Vamos por Ryô ya debe de extrañarnos –aseguró Taiki.

Hubo pocos heridos y solo fueron leves quemaduras. El grupo regresó a Konoha, deseando que esa pequeña muestra de fuerza convenciera a _Kumogakure_ y a las otras aldeas de dejarlos en paz.

La familia del _Hokage_ se reunió con el más pequeño de sus miembros y se retiraron a descansar en su casa.

Los dos fundadores miraban a su hijo que con trabajo –pero que adoraba hacerlo– cargaba a su hermanito y se preguntaron si este podría vivir en paz sin tener que estar demostrando su fuerza para que dejaran en paz a Konoha.

000

Madara salió de la torre llevando vario pergaminos, un par de sombras cayeron a su lado:

–¿Que sucede?

–Padre hemos venido por ti. –respondió el _shinobi_ con voz varonil, pero divertida

–Puedo cuidarme solo.

–Por supuesto, pero ya sabes como es. –agregó el otro _shinobi_.

Madara ya no agregó más y le dio los pergamino a Ryô –de cabello alborotado amarrado en una coleta– que venía a su derecha, el chico de quince años tenía un sonrisa juguetona en el rostro, mientras su hermano mayor, que iba a la izquierda de Uchiha –de rostro serio y con el cabello lacio atado en una media cola– comentó:

–El tío Tobirama está en casa.

–¿Y eso?

–La tía Mito lo corrió de su casa. –comentó jovial Ryô.

–…

–Él le dijo que los si los Uzumaki siguen emigrando, la aldea del remolino desparecerá. –explicó Taiki.

–Y lo hará, pero no debió decírselo a Mito –mencionó Madara.

Los tres pelinegros llegaron a la entrada de la casa y el menor de ellos recordó algo importante –para él.

–Papá ¿por qué no puedo tener un _Bijū_? a Taiki le sobran muchos dile que me de uno.

–… Los _Bijū_ no son juguetes. Además tu hermano no los tiene.

–Pero los puede reunir con solo desearlo. –siguió el menor.

–Están dentro de sus _jinchūrikis_ en otras aldeas. –convenció Madara a su hijo menor.

–Quitémosles el de _Kumogakure_ ellos no me agradan.

–…

–No puedo quitárselos, pero t epodo llevar a verlos –dijo Taiki refiriéndose a esa dimensión donde solo él podía hablar con los _Bijū_.

–Deja de consentirlo –regañó Madara.

–Pero para ser _Hokage_ necesitó uno o dos de ellos –volvió a quejarse Ryô.

Madara miró el berrinche del menor, pero prefirió ignorarlo, ese niño estaba muy mimado por Hashirama y los hijos de Tobirama, pues los gemelos sentían debilidad por su primo menor y que decir de su _aniki_ que lo adoraba… herencia Uchiha.

Ryô no poseía el _rinnegan_ o nunca había aparecido en sus ojos, sin embargo el _Sharingan_ que tenía era muy poderoso y como Taiki tuvo que ser entrenado desde pequeño para manejarlo, esto en la academia Uchiha, la escuela fundada por Madara y la cual todo el clan había contribuido, eso para resolver el problema del _despertar_ del _Sharingan_ y es que perder a un ser querido no era factible para poseer las aspas y el carmín. Un colegio donde hacían que los niños Uchiha fuesen practicando con sus emociones subiendo poco a poco durante años hasta que el _Sharingan_ apareciera sin que estos sufrieran una gran pérdida que les rompiera el corazón. Era como ir amasando el corazón de los Uchiha para que resistieran lo que era poseer el _Sharingan_.

Madara había fundado esa academia cuando Ryô tenía tres meses de edad y no dio muestras de haber heredado el _rinnegan,_ preocupado porque su hijo tuviese que verse obligado a perder a alguno de ellos. El lugar tuvo mucho apoyo y pronto todo los niños Uchiha estaban inscritos en él y preparándose para la vida de adultos del clan. Sin dejar de lado ir a la academia _shinobi_.

El Uchiha mayor vio su casa a la distancia y ordenó:

–Si estás aquí es porque terminaste tu misión, verdad Ryô.

–… Oh sí, pero dejare que mi _aniki_ te acompañe a la casa yo debo… ir por el pan.

El de cabello alborotado se desapareció en una bola de humo y Madara suspiró resignado:

–¿Dejó a su equipo solo?

–Dijo que ser guardia de un un gordo comerciante no era misión que necesitara de un equipo de cuatro.

–Es culpa tuya y de tu padre.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque lo miman demasiado.

–Pero papá, él es un _Jōnin_ ya no es para que haga misiones rango _B_.

–Precisamente por eso desobedece, porque ustedes justifican su conducta, ¡Nuca hubo un Uchiha que desobedeciera una orden de su líder!

–Papá…

–Yo no cuento.

Taiki optó por no llevarle la contraria a su padre y mejor cambió de tema:

–El equipo de Natsuki regresó de su misión. Fue un éxito.

–Esa chica tiene mucho potencial.

–Si.

–El conflicto entre _Iwagakure_ y _Kumogakure_ continua, y las misiones que nos están pidiendo los señores feudales se están volviendo peligrosas por tener que cruzar entre los combates.

–¿intervendremos?

–No, pero deberías de hablar con el _Hachibi_ y el _Yonbi no Saru_ para que termine con esto pronto.

–_Gyūki_ y _Son Gokū_.

–… Si ellos.

–En ese caso, sería un enfrentamiento entre _jinchūrikis_.

–Lo que debe ser, será, pero que termine ya.

–Bien, lo hare papá.

Los dos llegaron a la casa y entraron encontrando a los dos Senjū comentando lo que sucedía con las aldeas en disputa.

–Nosotros no estamos inmiscuidos, sin embargo nos está afectando en nuestro trabajo –afirmó Tobirama.

–Sabíamos que esto sucedería, pues al no poder combatir contra nosotros se han vuelto contra quienes creen, están a su altura.

–Yo creo que lo hacen por entrenar para que el que quede de pie nos enfrente –dijo Madara–por eso le he pedido a Taiki que haga _moverse_ a los _Bijū_ de esas dos aldeas.

–Esa sería una buena estrategia, pues de ese modo no sería obvio que estamos involucrados. –Terminó Hashirama.

…

La familia Senjū Uchiha recibió a Tobirama solo por un par de días, pues Mito le perdonó a este que presagiara la extinción de su clan y el Senjū de cabello claro pudo regresar a su casa. Sin embargo lo que Tobirama predijo sucedió y el clan Uzumaki se fue separando, yéndose a diferentes aldeas donde perdieron contacto.

Konoha creció y fue convirtiéndose en un ejemplo de aldea donde la organización iba modernizándose con las ideas de cada _Hokage_ y consejeros –que por lo regular eran los ancianos parientes de este. Taiki no fue Hokage, pues prefería la vida de _shinobi_ y hacer misiones, en su lugar Ryô tomó el puesto y fue conocido como un _Hokage_ fuerte y justo, guiado por sus padres y hermano. Con Ryô como Hokage se planteó la posibilidad de que el líder de la hoja no tenía que ser el más fuerte si no el más apto y con la vocación de ser guía de su pueblo.

Taiki se convirtió en el jefe de la policía de Konoha y es que los _shinobis_ que cometían un delito no podrían ser detenidos por nadie más que por los más fuertes, como fue la opinión de Tobirama y Madara y con eso, el nivel de crimen en la aldea fue siempre reducido, pues ni los Uchiha quedaban al margen de la ley. Por si fuera poco quien se opondría al poseedor del _rinnegan_ si las otras aldeas se detenían hasta por escuchar su nombre.

Taiki y Ryô se casaron respectivamente. Taiki con una Uzumaki y Ryô con un Uchiha y de ese modo la herencia del sabio de los seis caminos se fue diseminando y por desgracia perdiendo, pues sin las dos contrapartes Indra y Ashura… Uchiha y Senjū, esto no se podía dar… ¿O sí?

Después de todo, nada de esto hubiese ocurrido si los dos _shinobis_ _legendarios_ no hubiesen sido valientes para luchar por lo que deseaban.

**This is who I am**

**Escapist**

**Paradise Seeker**

**Farewell, time to fly**

**Out of sight**

**Out of time**

**Away from our lives**

**Esto es lo que soy**

**Escapista**

**Buscador del Paraíso**

**Adiós, tiempo de volar**

**Fuera de la vista**

**Fuera del tiempo**

**Lejos de nuestras vidas**

–Madara…

–Si Hashirama…

–¿No escaparas?

–Si lo hago tú me seguirás… Promete que me buscaras…

–En la otra vida y en la eternidad…

**Fin…**

…

*Natsuki: Siete lunas.

**Ryô (radiante) Significado: radiante, claro. Significado abstracto: Que será listo y brillante / Que guiará / Que ayudará. Pronunciación: Ryô, Akira, Suke.

Muchísimas gracias terminamos con este, pero nos leemos en _Rinnegan_ donde habrá noticias de algunos de estos personajes.

kaoryciel94, Icitzy, Alba marina, Hagane Yuuki, Sakura-Selene y tum.


End file.
